This disclosure is related to data storage and/or retrieval.
One difficulty with state of the art technology, particular in networking, for example, is the ability for an unauthorized entity or individual to gain access to data that may be stored on and/or processed by one or more computing platforms. A need, therefore, exists for techniques and/or systems to make it more difficult for unauthorized intruders to gain access to such data.